


Five Points for Gryffindor

by cmshaw



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Points for Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to darthrami and lysrouge for the title!

"I'm s-s-s-s--"

Neville shook his head and gasped for breath, clenching his fists to make his hands shake a little less. He was stuttering worse than poor old Professor Quirrell, but Professor Snape was so angry at him.

"S-s-s-s-s--" I'm sorry, he wanted to say. My apologies, Professor Snape, and I'll certainly be much more careful in the future. He kept trying to say it. "S-s-s-s--"

"Oh, shut up, Longbottom," Professor Snape said. He was up close, now, but even if Neville couldn't make his voice obey him he could stand his ground and look Professor Snape in the eye. He could do that, even when Snape reached out with one long arm and grabbed the front of his robes, hauling him forward. He was going to lose so many points for Gryffindor for this, he was going to get detention, he was -- he was going to be hauled right up against Professor Snape's chest, close enough to feel muscle and bone beneath Snape's robes and hot breath across his cheekbones as he stared up into Snape's face.

Neville whimpered. Professor Snape let go, and he dropped into a heap on the soft carpeting, his mouth inches from the toe of Snape's left boot. Snape swooped down over him and grabbed his shoulder so painfully tightly that Neville could feel each finger pressing into his flesh. He thought he would be lifted up again, but instead Snape pressed him down into the floor and settled over him, the heavy folds of Snape's academic robes falling around the two of them. Neville could feel a knee pressed against either side of his hips, and Snape's other hand held his jaw and forced his head to the side. Snape murmured into his ear, deep rounded sounds of spell words Neville had never learned and didn't know how to counter. With a cold burst of panic, he realized that his school robes and clothing were gone, slipped off his body by the words Snape was saying, and beneath the black spread of Snape's robes he was pinned skin against skin.

Neville closed his eyes tightly. With the terror came an odd calmness and the realization that the horror was too perfect: this was only a boggart. It had to be a boggart -- surely no Hogwarts teacher would know so well how it terrified him so to want this. He thought he whimpered again, small in the back of his throat, and Professor Snape turned his face up again and kissed his mouth, crushing his lips with the force of it. Blood roared in Neville's ears. He opened his eyes, but he had no way to see if this was truly his professor or some attacking dark creature. He didn't even know which he dreaded more, but he put his hands on Snape's chest and opened his mouth to the kiss anyway.

When Snape released his mouth, Neville panted wetly and studied the shadows across Snape's face for any hint of emotion, but his own terror overwhelmed any guesses he might make. Snape reached down and pulled Neville's legs forward, lifting Neville's hips up off the floor when he could no longer bend them close enough to his chest. Snape put Neville's heels against his shoulders, and Neville grabbed his own knees to hold them there as Snape's hands closed around Neville's hips.

"Good," Snape breathed, and dug his fingers into the cheeks of Neville's ass to lift him higher. Five points for Gryffindor, Neville thought, and closed his eyes to hold back hysterical laughter. His eyes flew open again immediately, though, as he felt the tip of Snape's cock press against him and then slowly, slowly, force its way into his ass.

Snape held him there with the tip of his cock huge and blunt and so slick that it should have driven easily into him, but Neville sobbed once in pain and frustration. It hurt too much, and he didn't want this anymore, and he was failing. Tears ran down his face as he realized that Snape would have to stop -- even Professor Snape, who had never once cared for his comfort, would not keep hurting a student who had given up. Surely that would be the worst of all, Neville thought, and then he felt Snape pressing down on him and forcing the shaft of his cock deeper and even deeper into Neville's body. Neville let go of his knees and clawed at Snape's shoulders, trying to drag Snape down further before he saw that Neville was crying.

The professor or the boggart or the nightmare of unknown sort chuckled. "Excellent," he said. "You're not even struggling." He was smothering Neville completely under his robes now, and moving slowly within him, oblivious to Neville's wincing and whining. Neville shook his head frantically. He felt broken in two, but as great as the pain might be, the pleasure was catastrophic. Snape ran his hand affectionately through Neville's curls as professors never, never did to students, and Neville pressed himself into the touch. Not so worthless now, he thought, not so worthless now, am I? Snape's skin was damp with sweat and his breathing was as deep and fast as it became only when he was extraordinarily angry.

Neville worked one hand down his own sweat-drenched body to reach between his legs, sliding his hand between his wet thighs as Snape rocked them back and forth with his movements over Neville. When Neville put his hand on his own prick, the bare touch of his fingers against the hard erect shaft made him moan and shake. He let go immediately, but the shaking wouldn't stop. He was going to come -- he was going to come all over his own thighs and then Professor Snape was going to know all there was to know about what Neville Longbottom was good for.

"Ri-ri-ri-ri--" he stammered, and Snape leaned down close over him and began driving himself into Neville's body faster and faster. Neville writhed against the carpet and grabbed his knees again, holding them apart for Snape even as he tried to speak. "Riddik-k-k-k--" he panted, and then he felt Professor Snape shaking atop him, crushing him and exciting him as he bore down with his whole weight and sent Neville fading blissfully into the dark.

* * *

When Neville opened his eyes again, he was alone. His breath echoed loudly off the walls as he rolled painfully onto his stomach and bent his aching legs to crawl upright. His clothes were folded neatly on the floor about a foot away, and placed carefully beside them was a crumpled black hat with a vulture on it.

Neville touched his bruised lips with wondering fingers and laughed and laughed and laughed.


End file.
